


Everything is okay.

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I think?, I'm just being safe, Other, Rated teen for slightly graphic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: This story is very happy.





	1. Some happy bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's a happy song, with someone by my side to sing along.

Jon is cold in his arms, but he doesn’t want to let go of him, even as the ambulance arrives to take him and then there’s another paramedic yelling about another body and suddenly Eduardo is on his feet and looking around urgently.  
Where is Mark? He saw him when the missile went off and then he was gone.

The paramedic brought in another body in his arms and Eduardo was crying and had to be held back as he saw Mark’s face, closed eyes and bleeding, Mark hated blood, and he hated it when his clothes got dirty, and his stupid purple turtleneck, the one Jon had bought him for Christmas last year was ripped and dirty and a little bloody.  
He was assured that Mark was just unconscious and he was going to make it, but Eduardo was in no mood to celebrate.  
He was allowed to go in the ambulance and he was treated for his few wounds, but he broke down when he saw Jon being zipped into a body bag and Mark laying on the stretcher with an IV in his arm, and for the ride he was a sobbing mess.  
The ride felt longer than it had been before, and it was silent the whole way, no laughter, no bickering, nothing.  
He found himself in the waiting room sitting next to Edd of all people, with Matt next to him.

Edd was cheery and waved him over, just like Jon.  
Matt was fussing over his hair, just like Mark.  
They were waiting for Tom to get stitches on his arm, and Edd was talking about getting some dinner and invited Eduardo along and he was finally starting to perk up until Matt leaned over and said Mark and Jon could come too and Eduardo sudden stopped and the room felt cold.  
He couldn’t blame Matt, Edd had told him about the memory erase business before, but it just made him feel sick.  
Edd leaned over and asked if he wanted to go outside, but that was like running away from something that he couldn’t help, so he sucked in a deep breath and turned to Matt.  
“Jon died, and Mark’s in a coma.” Matt audibly gasped, and Edd put a hand on his back.  
Eduardo thought he was being strong, and praised himself internally for not crying, until he felt the hot tears cascading down his cheeks and then he wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

He had tormented Jon, maybe too much, and he had annoyed Mark constantly with stupid things, and he never got to apologise for being a huge fuck up and a dick. And now one’s dead and one could die at any moment

A nurse calls him up and to Mark’s room and Edd asks if he wanted some company, he agreed that he would, but only Edd.  
Edd was special, sure Matt was kind too but Edd was like an angel, patient and caring and gentle and willing to give people a second chance, he liked that about him.  
Mark looked small in his hospital bed, which was weird to say considering he was a head taller than Eduardo and hated being called small, but he was so small and frail and Eduardo just wanted to pick him up and hold him.  
Jon was always the affectionate one, but he’s not here, he’s in the morgue and Eduardo thinks about what black suit he’s gonna wear for his funeral.  
He sits beside Mark’s bed in a cool metal chair and takes his hand, his nails are painted blue on his right and dark green on his left, it’s sweet how he shows his love, and Eduardo twists his sliver ring on his index finger three times, it had been Mark’s grandmother’s before she had passed and she had turned it three times for good luck each day, Eduardo figured he’d forgot to turn it that day.  
Edd put a hand on his shoulder, and he leaned into the touch with a sigh.  
There was no sound other than the heart monitor beeping and mumbling from the rest of the world outside the door, and despite everything that had happened, Eduardo was still grateful he had Edd with him to cope.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)


	2. It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please insert generic smiley face into this space.

It had been five weeks since Jon had died and Mark had fallen into a coma, and Eduardo was trying his damn hardest to stay positive about his recovery.  
He still had Edd just across the hall from him, and he spent most nights there, safe and warm with his trusted friend and praying that Mark would survive.

He was in a stable condition, and the doctors told Eduardo every day that he would wake up at some point, and to just be patient, but it was getting harder and harder when the funeral was fast approaching and he needed Mark there with him.  
He visited everyday, from 8 in the morning to 8 at night, bringing Mark’s favourite books to read to him and his favourite music to play to try and coax him, but at the five week mark Eduardo was beginning to lose faith.  
He knew Mark would wake up eventually, but he didn’t think any of the things he had tried were helping at all.

It was Wednesday when he visited Mark again, greeting him as he entered and sitting down in the chair beside his bed.  
Mark’s chest was rising and falling slowly as though he was lightly sleeping, and it reminded Eduardo of the times when he’d find Mark asleep on the sofa with an open book on his chest, looking serene and happy as he slept.  
He took his hand as he always did, and pulled out two nail polish bottles, one light blue and the other dark green, and began to touch up the chipping paint on Mark’s nails, painting in time to the heart monitor, when he was finished he dried the polish with a small pocket fan and kissed his hand gently, pecking each finger separately and then his silver ring, before twisting it three times and setting down Mark’s hand.

Eduardo sighed, and stood up to get some coffee, as he opened the door he heard labored breathing behind him and he spun around.  
Mark twitched as he opened his eyes to the bright whiteness of the room and brought his hands up to shield his eyes from the glaring light.  
“Mark!” Eduardo screamed, and rushed back to him, pulling the blond into his arms and kissing every last inch of his perfect skin, each kiss resounding off the bare walls and tickling Mark, turning him into a mess of giggles and blushes, Eduardo was sobbing with joy as he laughed and cheered, and he pulled away to get a good look at Mark’s face.  
“Oh god, I thought you were a goner Mark, you scared me to death.” He was sniffling like a child but still relieved as all fuck that he wouldn’t be going to two funerals, Mark touched his shoulder.  
“I’m fine, no need for the tears, but I do have one question.”  
Eduardo smiled through his ears and held Mark’s hand tight.  
“Anything for you.” His heart was thumping as he stared into Mark’s baby blues.

_“Who are you?” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the oldest fics I have, but I realised I'd never uploaded it here. The newest chapter of NTMY is coming, I promise.  
> I realised as I was fixing the HTML that I had no idea if this was supposed to be a ship fic, I think I intended for the neighbours to be poly but it was so long ago I honestly don't remember, so for the sake of it they're just friends.


End file.
